Why aren't I like any other ordinary teenager?
by kasumi fan99
Summary: Just have 2 read 2 find out cause i'm not that good at summaries
1. Profiles

Name: Hailey

Nickname: Snow Panther only used by D-boy teams

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Appearance: White skin, dark green eyes, tall, slim, blue/red hair that goes down halfway of her back.

Wears: Black singlet, long black pants, black fingerless gloves.

Personality: Almost like Kai's but is more relaxed and shows warmer feelings when around the Demolition Boys Senior team. When around the junior team, she's half-cold and half-warm to them even though they are the younger brother's to the senior team.

Team: Either the senior or junior team depending on Boris' mood.

Beyblade:

Colour: Light blue and white

Bitbeast: A white snow panther

Bitbeast name: Snowy

Attacks: Blizzard Storm, Avalanche Attack Mainly snow, little ice and no rockFinal and special attacks: Heavy Blizzard Storm allows Snowy to attack while defending herself. Could say that it's also a defensive attack but is rarely used as a defensive attack (Most of the energy comes from Hailey when she uses the attack and it weakens her), Heavy Avalanche Attack made up of snow, ice, and rock (takes the nearly all of Hailey's energy)

Special/abnormal abilities:

Able to walk through blizzards and to know where she is, who is coming after her, know what time it is and to navigate her way around.

Can talk in most languages started when she first got into the Abby.

Can learn things quickly.

Kane- Kai's older brother acts and looks the same as his little brother and protective of Hailey. Is on the Demolition Boys Senior team.

Sam- Spencer's older brother acts and looks the same as his little brother and protective of Hailey. Is on the Demolition Boys Senior team.

Tom- Tala's older brother acts and looks the same as his little brother and protective of Hailey. Is on the Demolition Boys Senior team.

Brad- Bryan's older brother acts and looks the same as his little brother and protective of Hailey. Is on the Demolition Boys Senior team.

Jye- Ian's older brother acts and looks the same as his little brother and protective of Hailey. Is on the Demolition Boys Senior team.

Bio's 4 the D-boys senior team will come later...


	2. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any character in any shape or form. I only own my ocs and this plot. Some characters may be ooc in later chapters

Summary: What happens when you're sent to an all boys Abbey and meet the older brothers to the Demolition Boys who call themselves Demolition Boys Senior? Well this is what happened to Hailey.

A/N: Done in Hailey's pov

Prologue

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Russia; I was walking with my parents down to the park. I was only six at that time, the time when both my parents were shot and I was taken. I still don't know what happened; the memory is still a blur to me. I only remember playing happily in the park, shotting and my parents' immobilised bodies on the ground in a pool of their blood after I was trying to find them. I thought that they were still alive, but before I could find out I was taken by someone from behind.

I was screaming and some people looked as though they wanted to come get me out of my captor's arms, some were crying, some were talking to the police who had just arrived, and ambulance officers were covering up my parents' bodies before putting them in the vehicle.After that day I have never been the same, I stopped talking completely, I was given a beyblade the day I reached this strange building.

No one was in there or well that's what I thought. My captor was just beginning to train me when ten boys came in, five were around my age and the others were older, one of the older ones looked towards me and I turned around and started to listen to what my captor wanted me to do. Once the training was over it was already dark and I didn't know my way around the place, my captor left already and I was getting weaker by the second. I think it was the boy that had looked at me, was the one who picked me up but I didn't get to see who it was because I lost conciseness soon after.

I hope that they'll look after me until I can find a way to get out of here; I've always wanted an older brother to look after me but I was an only child. I'll have to find out if they'll help me out or not, but I won't know until I get used to being around here. Heck, I don't even know if there are more people here, and if there are, if they're all boys. If there really is a god up there please help me out, if you do I might even start believing in you from the day you help me and from that time forward but until then I don't even know what I'll do.


	3. Chapter 1

_Thinking_

"Talking"

"_Talking in Russian or another language apart from English"_

(Talking to Bitbeasts)

Dreams or flashbacks

Time and Place

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any character in any shape or form. I only own my oc's, the team Demolition Boys Senior and this plot. Characters may be ooc.

Summary: What happens when you're sent to an all boys abby and meet the older brothers to the Demolition Boys who call themselves Demolition Boys Senior? Well this is what happened to Hailey.

A/N: Done in Hailey's pov. With the talking in foreign languages it's mainly Russian unless I say what language it is.

Chapter 1

Dream

"Where am I?" I asked quietly almost in a whisper as I saw that I was in a room with the ten boys I saw yesterday with the memories of my parents flashing before me.

"Balkov Abby, there's no getting out of this place," one of them replied. "I'm Kane Hiwatari, my little brother Kai, Sam and his brother Spencer, Brad and Bryan Kuznetsov, Ivan and Ian, last but not least Tom and Tala Valkov."

"You're lucky that you're still alive," Brad said. "Boris, ours and your trainer usually doesn't keep girls in here. It's an all boys Abbey; I wonder why Boris kept her anyway."

"We can only guess unless the bastard of a grandfather of mine is thinking," Kane said. "He tells me everything unless he wants to test us and see if we show any emotions to anyone."

"Well I'm not leaving someone who's around six years old in here with Boris and that bastard to harm anyone especially if it's a girl," Tom argued. "And don't forget about the rest of the guys in here."

"May as well protect her," Sam said. "I can defiantly protect her."

"Ivan and I can help too," Brad said. "Tom can teach her about the place and talk to her when in need, Kane can teach her how to play the guitar and all and he can help protect her if he wants to."

"May as well teach her how to play an instrument or two," Kane commented.

"So it's settled then?" Ivan asked.

"Seems like it," Tom said before looking towards me. "We'll wait for you outside."

I nodded as they started to walk out. I was in the dinning area sitting with the Demolition Boys Senior (was told on the way), changed and all, a quarter of an hour later. Most of the other people would stare at me in shook but didn't say anything.

End Dream

I woke up with a start to find myself in the same room some eleven years later, at 4 in the afternoon.

"Wish Boris didn't make me train late into the night, and I had that damn dream again. It's starting to get annoying," I say to myself. "Oh and getting to attached the senior team too."

"Talking to ourselves again are we?" a voice asked from the door leading into my room.

"Not my fault I'm the only chick in here, Kane," I retorted as he walked towards the bed. "Anyways what have you guys been doing apart from training and eating?"

"Nothing as usual," he replied sitting down on the bed next to me. "Unless you count Kai running away."

"When?" I asked going white and stiff.

"Last night after you finished training. Well that's what Boris thinks anyway," Kane replied.

"Alright then, can I have privacy please cause I wanna change."

"Okay I'll tell the others your up. Meet us in the training room when your done."

I nodded before he got up off the bed and headed out of the room, closing the door quietly as I got out of the bed. I made my bed quickly and quietly then put on my black, baggy singlet on with the usual long, baggy, black pants before I noticed an envelope on my desk as I started to head out.

"Funny I don't remember putting an envelope on my desk," I said to myself as I walked to the desk and picked up the envelope and found my name on it. "It's from Kai."

I quickly opened the envelope and grabbed the letter that was inside, it read:

_Snow panther,_

_By the time you read this I would have already ran away. I placed this letter in here for you when Boris was making you train into the night. I wanted to tell you to be strong and be careful of Bryan; he killed all the scientists in the labs. No one can control him; I think you're the only one who can but be careful when around him. Remember we love you and will protect you no matter what the cost but that wasn't the real reason. The real reason why I gave you this letter and no one else is that I wanted to tell you I'll be in Japan by now, please don't tell anyone else, I'm trusting you with this crucial information. Another thing that is also crucial is that you can put a virus into the main system and stop the cameras and all so you can also run away if you want to but be careful if you do. I advise you to do it when there is a blizzard so it'll be harder for Boris and everyone else to track you,_

_Love Kai._

"I'll do it, and if I run into you I'll give you a sign," I vowed in a whisper. "Just wait for me."

Then I stuck the letter into one of my traveling bags secret pockets that I had found not to long ago before running down to the training room to see Kane and Tom having a bey-battle and the others watching. I slowly crept up to the others and started to watch the bey-battle.

"What was Snow Panther doing when you went up their Kane?" Tom asked as Kane became the victor in the bey-battle.

"Sleeping," Kane said. "Before she woke up with a start and started to talk to herself again. She should be at least coming down here by now unless she's gone back to sleep again."

"Can't blame her though since Boris does keep her up all night to train and all," Brad replied. "Who wants to go up their now to see what she's doing?"

"Don't have too. I'm already here," I replied trying to stifle a giggle as they all jumped. "So any news on Kai's whereabouts?"

"No, but Boris and Voltaire are furious though," Tom said. "They were going to see if a Bitbeast could control him but now he's not here their plans failed until they find him or use you."

"Hope not," I shivered. "And aren't they still trying to see what's so special about me still?"

"Yeah they are but we think they've already know one of the two things about you," Sam replied. "That's you having the rarest Bitbeast."

"But how can Snowy be the rarest Bitbeast?" I wondered aloud as I took out my beyblade and looked at my snow panther Bitbeast. _Looks like they know more of you than I do Snowy, but I swear that I'll get to know what is so special about me before they do,_ I thought. _At least that's going to keep me busy._

(Hey Snowy what's the matter?) A deep male voice said.

(Falborg, nothing I'm just trying to find a way to tell Hailey that she can speak to all bitbeasts but I don't know what to say to her) Snowy replied.

(Wouldn't she hear us now?) Falborg asked.

(No, Falborg you're just like Ian you know that,) Snowy replied.

(Ok so now I know what so special about me. I can talk to bitbeasts this is just great, why didn't you tell me earlier Snowy?) I asked my bitbeast.

(What how did you find out Hailey?) Snowy asked confused.

(I heard the whole conversation you had with Falborg, just then. Make sense?) I replied keeping my face expressionless as I continued to talk to the bitbeast.

(Yes it does actually. So when are you going into a tournament with one of the teams?) Snowy said happily.

(Not too soon, anyway Snowy why are you asking all these questions anyway?)

(I dunno) she replied. (I'm going now)

(Falborg can you please not tell Bryan about this) I said to him.

(Fine, so what were you talking about anyway?) he asked hopefully.

(Nothing of too great importance) I replied. (Anyway you better start talking to Bryan again or he'll think you're up to no good. Remember don't say anything about me.)

(Fine bye)

(Bye)

I then went and had a bey-battle with Bryan and it ended in a tie, and I went to sit down and watch the rest of the training while thinking about Kai's letter. _When will there be another blizzard?_ I thought to myself. _If I knew I could plan my escape, but if that doesn't work then what will I do? Hmmm, I'll just say that I'm going to get some bitbeasts from the Bladers from the town nearby and wait for the blizzard there to runaway. Well I'll just have to wait and see._

"Tom?" I said as he and the others were walking out of the training hall before I ran to catch up with them.

"What is it?" he asked as I had arrived.

"Can I talk to you privately?"

"Sure," he said before telling the others. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"When's the next blizzard?" I asked as I knew the footsteps of the others had died.

"Tonight I think," he replied looking at me suspiciously before he made a gesture for us to follow the others who where now somewhere else. "Why did you want to know?"

"Just wondering that's all," I said as I walked beside him. "I wanted to go down into the town to get some bitbeasts too, but I'll have to ask Boris first though."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Tom asked looking down at me.

"No I'll be fine," I replied. "I want to see if Boris actually trusts me that's all. You know how overprotective he is of me, I mean as though I'm his secret weapon or something."

"I know so if he does come back before the blizzard okay," Tom said as I nodded and headed into the direction of Boris' office as Tom went to catch up with the others.

I walked through the halls quietly, while trying to stay out of the way off the guards that were in there, and reached and knocked on Boris' office door fifteen minutes later. He answered after a few minutes of quiet talking and silence and I walked in and closed the door quietly, which is a habit of mine, before I turned to face both Boris and Voltaire.

"I was wondering if I can go into the town close by to get some bitbeasts," I said in a cold tone which I only used when I wasn't around the senior team or even near one of them.

"You have trained her well, Boris," Voltaire said looking at Boris. "You may go down there by yourself if you come back before the blizzard starts, but if you don't you'll have to be punished."

"Yes sir," I said to Voltaire. "I'll be back before the blizzard if I am not in a battle."

At this Voltaire's evil smile had spread across his face before he said, "You may go now."

I then went out of the room and out of the Abbey as quick as I could after I had gotten my MP3, passport and enough money to get a ticket to get onto a plane. Once I had reached the town I stayed there not battling anyone but had frightened or confused stares at me. I couldn't blame them for being frightened since I did come from the Abby and them being confused I couldn't blame them for that either. I was only wearing a black singlet, long black pants and had a bag on my back, which had the money, passport and my beyblade and launcher in and a MP3 player, which was also black.

The blizzard began a couple of hours after I arrived at the town and I took the chance to run to the airport and book my flight, so no one will be able to tell Boris or Voltaire where I disappeared too. I got to the airport in at least fifteen minutes, or just a little more since I love to walk in blizzards and can navigate my whereabouts quickly which nearly everyone that knows me well finds crazy. I went in and booked a seat on the plane that went to Japan, which would leave when the blizzard stopped. I took a seat and pulled out an earphone and placed in my ear before I started to play my MP3, and started to hum as I waited for the blizzard to die down and to get onto the plane.

A/N: plz r&r. Comments but no criticism plz, constructive criticism welcome though


End file.
